


Executive Order's

by storyhaus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, sad but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: based on the photo Justin Hires posted, Jack's possible departure story.





	Executive Order's

Executive Order 

Mac, Bozer and Riley were joking and laughing as they entered the war room having been summoned by Matty.

"Nice uniform old man." Riley teased seeing Jack wearing Army fatigues.

"Are we going undercover in the military?" Mac asked.

They turned hearing the door close and saw Matty frost the windows.

"Major top secret mission." Bozer uttered.

"Executive Order 13223." Matty sighed deeply and looked at Jack.

"What is that order?" Bozer asked.

"Jack?" Mac asked and took a step toward him, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"I've been recalled." Jack shrugged.

"Whoa! Hold on, you're retired! They can't do that!" Riley said and pulled her rig out sitting in the chair.

"As of October 20th, 2017 they can." Mac said shaking his head in denial.

"Why recall you now, after all these years?" Bozer asked confused.

"Apparently they can't do without Jack Dalton's particular skill set." Jack replied walking up to Mac.

"There's got to be someone we can call!" Mac said desparately.

"Jim and I already exhausted all options. They figure Jack is already in the government's employ what's the difference between us and him redonning his uniform?" Matty told them tiredly, a testiment to the lengths they went to stop this.

"Jack..." Mac shook his head and Jack placed a hand on the back of his neck giving a gentle squeeze.

"I know bud but I don't have a choice. I won't have your six for a while so you gotta watch yourself out there." Jack said.

Mac nodded holding it together knowing it was hard enough on his partner without Mac completely losing it.

"What are you going to be doing?" Bozer asked.

"Don't rightly know at the moment I just got notified early this morning of the recall." Jack answered letting go of Mac and turning to Bozer.

Bozer nodded and held out his hand but Jack pulled him into a hug.

"I need you to step in and look after them, especially Mac, you know how he is." Jack whispered.

"I will. I promise." Bozer nodded solemnly.

Jack turned to Riley who's hands stilled on her keyboard, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Jack held out his arms and she stood and hugged him.

"You stay safe old man." She said softly.

"You know old Jack's hard to kill." He smiled and kissed her temple, "look after the boys okay?"

"Okay." She sniffed and Jack let her go.

"Ma'am, there's a soldier out front..." A technician told Matty.

"That's my ride." Jack said, picked up his rucksack and grabbed Mac's arm, "walk me out."

Mac nodded and they left the room, the others followed a few feet behind.

Jack stopped, dropped his bag and hugged Mac tightly.

"Keep your head in the game partner, don't be worrying about me when you're out there, alright?"

"Can't make that promise." Mac whispered tearfully.

"Do your best okay?"

"Keep your head down too and in the game." Mac replied.

"We're quite the pair aren't we?" Jack chuckled and looked at Matty over Mac's shoulder.

His boss...his long time friend, nodded, silently promising to take care of their family until he returned.

"Love you bud." Jack whispered.

"Love you too big guy." Mac choked out swallowing his tears.

One more tight hug and Jack let him go, donned his cap and picked up his bag heading for the door.

"Jack!" Mac called and his partner turned back to him and Mac saluted him.

Jack grinned and returned it then walked out the door and climbed into the military jeep.

Mac watched long after Jack had gone, Riley and Bozer joined him, all feeling the weight of Jack leaving.

"We'll see him again." Matty said.

"How can you be sure?" Bozer asked.

"I've known him a long time and family is everything to him." She answered.

"We are his family." Riley nodded.

"Jack will come back to us." Mac nodded holding onto that fervent hope in his heart that they would see him again one day.

 

The End? 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Executive Order 13223--if an emergency existed the president had authorization to use a variety of statutes in Federal code.  
> Mostly involved the executive abilities to send the military around the world and limit the troops' ability to retire. It was issued on September 14, 2001 in response to September 11th by President Bush.
> 
>  
> 
> The order was amended on October 20, 2017 by President Trump which was basically to draft retired pilots because so many had retired over a three year period and that left a shortage, but broad wording would imply any retired military personnel could be recalled back into service for any reason.
> 
> Thus this story was written.


End file.
